


Abstinence

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is being good. Honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstinence

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic100 Jack Bristow and Arvin Sloane #59 - Food. My table is [here](http://kangeiko.livejournal.com/113677.html).

"I thought you were giving up sugar."

Jack paused, the pastry mid-way to his mouth. "I am," he said, and took a bite, powder smearing across his lips.

Sloane rolled his eyes and leaned in, snatching the pastry from Jack's unprotesting fingers and throwing it in roughly the direction of the nearest bin. It hit the wall with a wet 'splat' and several million calories of delicious, gooey sugary goodness slowly slid to the floor.

"I'm reasonably certain that's physically impossible," Jack commented, watching the pastry's slow progress.

"It's perfectly all right if you think about how much jelly is in there," Sloane said helpfully.

Now it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "You're turning into a woman, Arvin," he groused, turning back to his somewhat sweeter report and discreetly brushing powdered sugar off the CIA logo. "Since when do you care about my diet plan?"

"Since your blood sugar level has started resembling Sydney's."

"There is nothing wrong with Sydney's blood sugar," Jack defended. "Laura plans her meals to the last molecule."

Sloane slid a hip onto Jack's desk and looked heavenwards, as if seeking divine intervention. "Sydney," he said patiently, "is four years old. Do you _want_ the blood sugar level of a four year old? Or is it early retirement you're after?"

"You caught me. I'm bored with this spy business; I was thinking of becoming a professional bowler. What do you think; is my aim good enough?" He flicked his pen at Sloane, who plucked it mid-flight and dunked it back into his pen-pot.

"That wasn't your first donut of the day, was it?"

"I have an entire box of Krispy Kremes, ready for my retirement belly." Jack pulled his desk drawer out. Sure enough, a cardboard box with 'Krispy Kreme' emblazed across the top was tucked between his spare gun and a ceramic mug Sydney had 'made' in playschool.

Sloane looked at the donuts. He looked at Jack. He looked back at the donuts. He sighed. "Is it too much to ask that I'm kept in the loop on mission changes?"

Jack plucked a donut from the box and with a weary shrug gestured towards the far end of the large room. "Carter's waiting to brief you. Something's come up."

"And this 'something' needs you to be _diabetic_?"

"A little heavier," Jack corrected, grimacing. He glared at the donut, as if it was somehow responsible for all of life's ills. "Laura's going to kill me," he muttered and took a large bite.

"Don't worry," Sloane said, sliding off Jack's desk and heading towards the other end of the row of cubicles. "Just mention how much fun you two will have working all that extra weight off."

*

fin


End file.
